


Dig Deep

by twinsarein



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles wakes up somewhere surprising shortly after the events in Halloween. Ethan is back in town and wants to revisit some old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirax2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirax2/gifts).



[](http://s947.photobucket.com/albums/ad318/twinsarein3/?action=view&current=DigDeep.jpg)

Giles' head lolls to the right. He is not sure why he has fallen asleep sitting up and tries to jump up in mortification. He hopes Buffy hasn't seen him, or even worse...Xander. He'd never hear the end of this lapse from that boy. To his shock, however, he can't move.

Eyes shooting open, he quickly realizes he isn't in his office at the school library as he'd expected. Instead he's in some sort of abandoned warehouse. Looking down, he sees what's restraining him, but he can't quite make sense of what it is.

The bindings are around his chest, his wrists are bound behind him, and he can feel two more holding his calves to the chair he's in. They look to be a dark greenish color and are thicker than rope, but the thickness isn't universal. The parts he can see taper just a bit. It's almost like... An old memory stirs and Giles stiffens. "Ethan!"

A smug voice comes from behind him. "It took you longer than I thought it would, Ripper."

Giles wants to see Ethan, but doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of craning his neck around, so he stares stoically ahead. "I thought the beating I gave you last week on Halloween would keep you away longer. Didn't you learn your lesson at that point? Or did you enjoy it so much that you had to come back for more?"

The...tentacles...tighten around him momentarily and Giles can't breath. Then Ethan laughs and they loosen just enough for Giles to take a much needed breath. "I'm not the one that enjoyed the beating you gave last week. That was you."

A smaller tentacle makes it's way over his face caressingly and Giles tries to jerk his head away. The effort is futile. "Don't be daft, man. I only did what was necessary to get you to tell me how to break the spell."

The tip of the tentacle on his face traces over his lips and tickles at his tongue. Before he can bite down, it withdraws and presses against a spot just below his left ear. Giles shivers and curses to himself. Ethan remembers his sensitive spots. "Is that the lie you're telling yourself, Ripper? I'm not buying it. You liked letting go of your oh so proper control for once. You put on such a good show all the time for your prattling brats, that I can only imagine what a relief it was to finally have an excuse for reverting to form."

"Your ridiculousness knows no bounds, Ethan. I'm sure it will be equally amusing to hear your reasons for using the Cthulu Spell on yourself."

Giles can feel the tentacles restraining him shift as Ethan finally starts moving around to where he can be seen. Unfortunately, there is still no give to them. He catches his breath as the mass of tentacles that makes up Ethan's lower half comes into view - the longer and thicker ones in place of his legs, and the thinner, but not much shorter, ones where his genitals would be.

Closing his eyes to block out the sight, Giles soon forces them open, despising his weakness, and trains them on Ethan's face. A face which is still showing signs of the beating Giles had given him. The triumphant look Ethan's has almost makes Giles look away again, but he refuses to give the man the satisfaction of seeing how this is affecting him. "No reason, aside from remembering how much you used to like this spell, how much fun we had with it. It suddenly occurred to me that if Ripper was so very close to the surface, that maybe we could have some fun with it again."

While he talks, tentacles slide over Giles' clothes, touching skin where skin is exposed. The ones holding his legs move up to his thighs, and the tip of one runs up and down the inseam of his trousers. Giles fights not to react, but there are too many memories of scenarios very close to this one, on both sides of the tentacles. Memories a quarter of a century old, but no less potent due to the passage of time.

Indeed, they may be more potent. It has been so long after all, and he and Ethan had enjoyed those encounters so very much. Giles' mouth opens on a gasp as one of the thinner tentacles wraps around the rapidly growing bulge in his trousers and squeezes. Another tentacle, a little smaller, takes advantage of his gasp and pushes inside his mouth. The memories start bombarding him. He moans and just begins to encircle the intruder in his mouth with his tongue when Ethan's taunting laughter stops him.

Giles struggles, but still finds he is bound fast, just with a few more tentacles on him in different places than before. "Release me, Ethan. This instant. Your game has gone on long enough."

Ethan only laughs again; a knowing laugh this time that makes Giles flush. "A little late for your protests, isn't it, Ripper? I do remember how much you like these things, and age hasn't dimmed your instant response to them at all. And look at what I've learned to do. Verto!"

Ethan holds up a hand, and at the Latin for transform, the whole arm turns into one thick tentacle. A tentacle that reaches out and slips between two buttons on Giles' shirt. Giles tries to pretend that the sound he makes in that moment isn't from the tip of the tentacle flipping back an forth across a nipple, but from the revelation that Ethan can control the transforming process to the extent he's just proven.

It used to be that one of them said the spell and they were happy with whatever tentacles they wound up with. Now, it looks as though Ethan can change and control it after the spell has already been spoken. "How...how did you learn to do that?"

Giles does not like the breathlessness of his voice, but he can't seem to get any power to his voice, especially with the way multiple tentacles have started to move against him. He especially does not like the way his voice makes Ethan smile.

Closing his eyes, Giles doe his best to think of as many unsexy things as he can - Xander, computers, American football, American accents... He's startled from his thoughts as Ethan's tentacles start undressing him. "Practice, Ripper. Lots and lots of practice. Tentacles are quite handy to have around - no pun intended - plus, they work quite well for a bit of...shall we say, self pleasure."

Giles closes his eyes and takes some deep breathes to try and regain some control over himself, but the roving tentacles aren't making it very easy. "You're a sick man, Ethan. Now, I demand that you let me go. If you do, I promise to to hurt you too much before I leave."

Thinking that his demand and threat might have more clout if he doesn't arch forward into the delicate touches on his nipples, Giles does his best to stop reacting to the sensual delights the tentacles are giving him.

Chuckling, Ethan encircles his waist with one thick appendage and lifts him out of the chair. The tentacles replacing Ethan's legs begin to undulate and he moves towards the back of the sparsely furnished room. "I don't think I will take you up on your kind offer, Ripper. I'm having much too much fun to contemplate it. If you'd unbend a little, you'd admit that you are, too."

Clamping his lips shut on a moan as the tentacles start to remove all the clothing they'd been loosening, Giles simply shakes his head in denial. He only grunts once in surprise when he feels a soft mattress under his back. He quickly finds himself spread eagled in the middle of the bed, completely naked, tentacles gently, but firmly around each wrist and ankle.

Stoicism goes out the window as tentacles seem to be suddenly everywhere, on almost all of his hot spots. Two are flicking at his nipples, one is back to the spot under his left ear, another is caressing his right hip, and a last one is stroking up and down his erection. Giles makes a sound that he refuses to classify as a whimper and writhes on the bed at all the stimulation.

Closing his eyes to block out the sight of the mass of tentacles moving over his body, Giles quickly realizes his mistake. With his eyes closed, there is nothing to distract him from what they are doing.

Feeling a tap against his cheek, Giles opens his eyes to see a very slim tentacle waving in front of his face. "Remember what these tentacles are capable of, Ripper?"

Eyes widening at the sight of at least eight inches of the tentacle secreting a thin liquid, Giles shudders and feebly renews his struggles. "Don't do this, Ethan! Let me--"

His cry is cut off as the tentacle moves down and pushes past the tight muscle guarding the entrance to his body. Giles arches off the bed as it undulates inside of him, brushing against his prostate gland before sliding deeper into his passage.

More thin tentacles work their way inside of him one at a time and Giles forces himself not to thrust back into them. He feels fuller than he has in a very long time; he'd almost forgotten how much he likes it. Giles starts to feel desperate. If he can't get Ethan to stop, he might not be able to resist for much longer. "Ethan, for God's sake, enough is enough. You've had your fun. Now let me go."

All tentacles stop moving and Giles sags back against the bed at the sudden end of sensation. "You're right, Ripper. Enough is enough. Enough pretending that you don't want this. I don't know who you're protesting for. No one knows that you're here, and you know as well as I do that this isn't rape, old friend."

Giles looks away and clamps his lips together, but one of the tentacles that had been caressing a nipple gently grasps his head and turns him back to Ethan. "You don't really believe that I've forgotten how many times we did this back in the day, do you? Back then, more often that not, it was you saying the spell and getting the octopus arms. As long as it's been since then, with your brilliant mind, Ripper, I know you remember the spell to turn me back. If you really want to, you could end this any time you want. I'm not gagging you, after all."

"Ethan..." Giles can hear the ragged tone of his own voice, almost pleading, and he stops abruptly, breathing hard.

"No, Ripper, either say the spell that will changes all these lovely appendages back into my arms and legs and other assorted bits or stop pretending you don't want this. I will not allow you to delude yourself into thinking I've taken away your choices. Decide, Rupert."

Giles narrows his eyes at his nemesis and opens his mouth to say the spell. "Fuck me, you ruddy bastard." Giles blinks in surprise, but he doesn't take it back either. Instead he pushes back against the multitude of slim tentacles still inside of him.

Ethan rises above him, but instead of the smug expression he'd expected to see on the other man's face, he just sees longing and desire. Then all the tentacles start moving again, and Giles' eyes glaze over as he finally allows himself to totally let go and enjoy the multiple sensations.

Moaning as the tentacles around his ankles spreads his legs wider and another one raises and tilts his ass, Giles bucks into the tentacle wrapped around his cock, the tip probing into his slit. The others go back to caressing him all over his body; it almost feels like his entire body is being caressed at the same time, both outside and in.

Moaning and writhing under the almost excruciating pleasure, Giles arches up as much as he can with his arms and legs still pinned, and feels himself supported by yet another tentacle. The one on his erection starts a rhythm of contractions that leave him gasping while his cock leaks precome.

Ethan uses another appendage to turn Giles' head away and then latches on to the spot below his left ear with his mouth. The feeling of a warm, wet mouth on top of all the other sensations finally pushes Giles over the edge. Back arching up even more, his ass grinding down, he tenses and then jerks as ropes of come spill from his cock, coating the tentacle still working his erection.

The tentacles in his ass keep working as well, until Ethan starts to tremble. Then, he and his tentacles all freeze. Giles well remembers that orgasms are not quite the same in this form, but are just as intense, if not more so. Against his better judgment, Giles turns his head and presses his lips to Ethan's just as the man shudders and goes limp, all the tentacles finally releasing Giles completely.

Bringing his newly freed arms up, Giles gives in to another moment of weakness and wraps them around his former friend and lover. He gives Ethan a few moments to come down off his high. As much as he's tempted to give him more, Giles forces himself to not give in to temptation any more this day.

Then, softly, speaking directly into Ethan's ear, Giles recites the incantation to reverse the spell. He can feel the tentacles shrinking under him, feel them being replaced by human appendages.

Ethan doesn't say anything when Giles slips from the bed and starts collecting and putting on his clothes, and neither does Giles. There is nothing to say really. No matter how much they both may wish to wind back the clock, neither of them has that power, and they each have the life they've chosen for themselves. Lives that are mutually exclusive no matter what happened here today.

He'd been brought here in silence and in silence he will leave. Just once, when he gets to the door, he turns and looks back towards the bed. He sees Ethan staring back at him just as silent. Giving a quick nod, Giles doesn't wait to see if it's returned. Instead he slips out the door, gets his bearing, and heads for home.

After giving in so easily tonight, and after the pleasure he'd taken in beating Ethan last week, it seems that Ripper isn't as much a part of his past as he thought...or buried as deep. Giles has a lot of thinking to do, or perhaps he needs to dig a deeper hole.


End file.
